


Marianne the Degenerate Horseslut (Featuring 35 Horses!)

by TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ballsucking, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fivesome, Foursome, Fucked Silly, Fucking, Gen, Horses, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Prolapse, Sixsome, Threesome, Triple Penetration, beastiality, horsecock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: If the title doesn't tell you what kind of PWP smut nonsense this is, then I dunno, lol. Please read the tags.ANYWAYS MARIANNE FIRE EMBLEM HAS SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH OVER THREE DOZEN HORSES AND THEIR MASSIVE COCKS! Stuck in these stables with no hope of help, Marianne gives in and faces the thirty-five pent-up steeds encircling her!Follow my Twitter and jazz:https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017613
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	Marianne the Degenerate Horseslut (Featuring 35 Horses!)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW the art is by me! If you like it, I'd like to hear your thoughts on me adding actual hentai to my stories. I've got some other things on my Twitter you might enjoy! (Ignoring my uhhhhh April phase) Coloring was done by my partner EroticAquatic!

  
  


_ [I'm skipping introductions: Marianne gets trapped in the stables in Garreg Mach by someone, there's your context. Writing nearly 11K words of horse sex got exhausting lol. Enjoy!]  _

  
  


"N-No…! Everyone, p-please…  _ Nhhaaahhh…~❤💕💕…  _ A-Ahh! Stop getting closer...! I-I can't handle all of your smells-- _ Hooaahhh~💗💕💞…  _ **ST-STOP! P-Please, I'm begging all of you…!"**

None of the enormous stallions stopped their advances on the stunned, kneeling Marianne, organizing themselves to encircle and trap the poor bluenette in a ring of raw and pungent equine genital musk, the visible scent clouds coming off of their solid, erect cock-pillars pointing straight at her with churning head-sized testicles to boot. A total of  **_35_ ** horny and encouraging horses had surrounded her, the girl's sight composing of only their strong legs, muscular undersides, and a seemingly endless array of  **_two-to-three-foot horsecocks throbbing and dribbling precum,_ ** soaking the hay-strewn floor and further adding to the scent of inevitable  **_sex_ ** that was slowly baking Marianne's brain, and her will to resist. It did not help that a few of these studs had cocks exceeding  **_FOUR FEET,_ ** and seemed to be the most eager, as their veins pumped hard and enthusiastically right towards her field of vision, as if telling her they were going to be the ones to destroy her  _ the worst.  _ That thought only made her squirt-drenched panties wetter till it leaked onto her skirt in a new wet spot.

One observant horse, one  _ very  _ familiar with Marianne, noticed the little twitch in her body from her little squirt, and knew she was so close to her breaking point. Knowing that she just needed one final push into horsecock depravity, it was the bravest out of them all and began to step towards her, silently, making a motion with its head to let its brethren in front to move aside in its assured march to corrupt, break, but most importantly, make the depressed girl "happy". Carefully making sure it's hooves didn't crunch too hard or click against the hay and floor to noticeably, it sneaked up to the debilitated teen until it was literally right behind her, and with her scattered mind distracted by the giant cocks in front her, Marianne wasn't able to perceive the immense beast-

_ -until it was too late _ .

The massive horse whined a loud neigh right to her ears before quickly pulling it's head back up, waiting until Marianne reacted to the sudden presence of another equine behind herself.

"H-Huh?! H-How did you-?!.. " Marianne's brain stopped sending signals to verbalize the rest to what she was going to say; instead, it was left in awe.

**_Sheer fucking horsecock awe~💗_ **

_ "...W… W… What is… Oh…  _ **_O-Oh~...... Oh Goddess~💞💞💞"_ **

**The cock before her face… it ascended over alllll of the other stallions and practically made them look** **_puny._ ** **FOUR FEET of raging, two-toned HORSEMEAT that surpassed a full METER in length, THICKER and STRONGER than Marianne's entire THIGHS. The giant, blunt tip was as big as her face, the veins that formed around the shaft and sheathe were thicker than three of her fingers combined, the dribble of precum that leaked from its urethra was a broken faucet that proceeded to land onto her academy uniform, now permanently marking her clothing in its repugnant scent. And unlike all the other vast cocks that were being pulled down by their own heavy weight, this one was so much more powerful, so much more superior, it stood erect and straight towards her, as if commanding it's own cock to make it stare back at her gazing eyes. The shadow it casted over her face, in contrast to her soft, porcelain skin was massive, it's mast blocking out the light provided by a nearby small window that coincidentally shined on Marianne… Marianne knew it's shadow was blocking her face from the only source of light left in the stables, and all she could imagine if it was that beautiful cock itself planted over her whore-face and slather it's unclean sweatiness all over her pores and make her drunk with horsecock.**

**And it's balls… Its fucking gigantic, black, leathery balls were drooping their fat sack wih how filled in boiling equine jism they were, a heavy cloud of nostril-burning musk complimenting the smell of the four feet of dick is was attached to. So smooth, so shiny, so** **_yummy_ ** **looking… Her mouth went agape and drooled all of the saliva she tried to hold back from the horrifyingly massive package before her.**

_ O-oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no oh noohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno💞💔💞💕💞💔💞❤💞 _

**_And the smell._ ** **The smell was so** **_strong._ ** **It's proximity to her senses made it overwhelm all the other accumulated musk of all the other horses. Every breath she took from her nostrils felt like it was directly in her sinuses and set up shop in her nose, the stench of mare whenever she would smell anything stuck forever**

Marianne could feel her mind actively  **_frying._ ** It was too close, it was too close,  **_it was too fucking close it's going to ram her it's going to stretch her out and make her it's broodmare bitch-hole and make her pregnant with hundreds of foals and she'll eat cum from their trowls and--a-and…!_ **

**_"_ ** **STOP! G-GET AWAY! I-I WON'T B-BREAK! I'M NOT A BEAST, I-I'M NOT A WILD ANIMAL!!"** As if to reassure herself that she wasn't somehow getting mindfucked alone by the sight and smells of this goliath stallion dick that was intent on annihilating her last defenses, Marianne vainly tried to steel herself and her wandering mind. The Professor… Her friends… Even the Wandering Beast… Marianne wasn't a monster! She wasn't a beast! She's a normal human being that could surmount this disgusting situation and succeed! Not letting this horrendous stench of cock paralyze her any further, she planted her hands to the ground and tried to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry, but I won't stand for this… this debauchery! I'll find a way to help all of your lust w-without you using me like I'm a-a!- **_h-horsenuts-_ ** "

**_SPLAAPPPP~♡_ **

Before she could even get herself an inch off the ground,or finish her sentence, the alpha stallion took a few steps forward, sliding it's length over the top of Marianne's hair to instead  **smush its melon-shaped, unwashed, black and sweaty sack into the resolved girl's face, nearly encompassing her whole head in its hairy scrotum really, and humped slightly to bash Marianne in its twenty pound dirty cum-storages.** Marianne was paralyzed yet again, and all five senses were subjected to probably the fattest, smelliest testicles in all of Garreg Mach.

**_"MmMMFgH!! GMMgHH!!!💔💔 MMNFFH!!! FMmmMmH!!💔"_ **

Her hair, which signified her growth and change over these five years, from the messy and unkempt strands that blocked her face to being properly maintained and neat, were messy once again and stained with horse-flavored nut-sweat that made it wet and stinky. The full contact stench of its balls upon her nose, cheeks, mouth, and the sides of her head--her being was enveloped in  **horseballs.** For the first time in her life, well and truly,  _ she came. She came  _ **_hard. Marianne von Edmund's pussy came from giant horseballs wrapping around her face and turning her brain into mush._ **

**SsHhhhhhplUUuUUUuuuRRRrrrTttt~~!♡**

**_"MMMGHHKH~!!💔💔💕💕 NNGHMMFH~~!!❤💔💕💔💕...HGGFGRRGHH~💔💔💞💞💞...MGFffrrgh~~💕💔💔💕💞… mmfhhckhh~~~💔💗💔💗…"_ **

Her skirt was getting even more drenched now, and her underwear was sopping wet. Her pussy thronged in heat, her labia twitched in instinctual need, her uterus ached, her nipples hardened against her clothing,  _ her asshole clenched tightly--goosebumps all over her skin appeared, and it was the first time she's felt  _ **_sexual pleasure_ ** _ in all of her life.  _ Her arms were limp at her sides, her kneeling position sliding down until her wet pussy pressed into the stable floor, and her body seemed to lean in against the only thing supporting her weight: the alpha horse's ballsack.

**_"*Slurp~❤ Schlurp~!❤💕 Slurrrp~💗❤* Mnffh~💗💞 Nghffm~💞💗💗 Mggfhh~💕💞💞 Hgahh~💕💞💞💗 Ngghaammnff~~💕💗💗💞 *SchlOrp~!❤❤❤ Schlurrp~❤* Mnghaaahhh~~~❤"_ **

What a weak resistance~ In what amounted to about a minute and thirty seconds of ball-sniffing against her face, Marianne finally broke down. The exuberant slurping and cock-stupid moans she was making were very evident signs she had succumbed to her beastial lust and became the horny, inhuman  _ monster  _ she was, giving in to her base desires and slathering her tongue against the humid expanse of the alpha's delicious-smelling balls.

The other horses that encircled her were envious that she came from the center horse's large testicles, their own packages aching and leaking more precum to the floor, about to turn it into a wet mess. But they fixed their time and were patient. The stallion in the middle was the wisest and strongest out of all of them, and it's actions assured the rest of them that Marianne was broken, and they respected him enough to receive the first worship from their newest stress release toy, glad to having such a pretty-looking one for the remainder of the war. 

Simply satisfied in achieving the final step, knowing that the other horses waited long enough to have their new bitch-hole broodmare in slutty service to their every whims now, the Boss of the stables took a few steps backwards and released its wet testicles from the ball-drunk from the admittedly nice tongue-bath of Marianne's mouth, it's skin clinging to her face for a few seconds before giving way, the horses behind him creating a new space for him to watch back and enjoy it's brethren fulfill their long-needed desires. Marianne, meanwhile, remained in place, her once-confident and serene expression replaced with a wet, grinning, and blushing face, tongue loose on her bottom lip and pupils shaped like perfect, pink hearts, nose runny and hair ruined. It all added up to create the new, beast-embracing  _ whore  _ known as Marianne von Edmund, a cock-dumb smile signifying her reworked mind in the face of such a wonderful pair of horsenuts~❤

_ "Haaah~❤❤❤… Haaahhh~❤❤❤… I-I'm sorry it took so long for me to recognize it, everyone~❤💕"  _ she began.  _ "I'm sorry that this  _ **_Horseslut_ ** _ didn't know her place among giant-cocked  _ **_studs_ ** _ like all of you~💗💞" _

Renewed, slutty strength overtook her once limp form, and with glazed eyes, and a open-mouth grin, Marianne's hands moved to the decorative metal attachment that was tied around her collar, and took it off with dexterous purpose, before proceeding to throw off her cloak, and finally, pulled down her dress' top and revealed her delectably plump and sizeable, pale,  **mammaries~💕** Hidden well under her bra and dress, her fat breasts were almost comparable in size to her friend Hilda's, with pretty pink areolas and rock-hard, large nipples to boot. Ripping off the thin, lacy supports to the ground, her voluptuous cleavage spilled out and flopped wonderfully in sight for the surrounding horses, full and firm and  _ ready _ to be used on the long-awaiting beasts of burden. So large and fat, the sides of her cleavage were even seen from the horses from behind--perfectly for gigantic, bitch-breaking, meter-long dicks.

Many of the horses nickered at the bountiful, fuckable breasts in view, low rumblings being made across the stable at this horseslut now gleefully showcasing her body for their exclusive use. The ones in front shot out long dollops of pre in her direction, some even reaching and landing on her kneeling figure, most hitting her backside and naked tits. Marianne's core burned even hotter within her womb, the feeling of that scalding prelude to the  **real** chunky stallion jism sending shivers to her body, punctuated by a horny lick of her lips.

**"Ooooooooh~~❤💕💕…** Heeheehee~!💗 You're all so excited to see me reveal my breasts for you to see, am I right~?❤ R-Remain excited everybody, because all of you will  **layer it plentifully with all of your virile semen~💞** "

It was really as if a button was flipped in Marianne's head. The words and actions just came about as naturally as she inhaled and exhaled, without a thought to control or command her directions. As if this disgusting primal urge was  _ always _ deep inside her. Waiting patiently until the time came for it to be embraced by her scattered, cock-brained head. Goddess, her crest wasn't cursed with being a massacring, monstrous beast like she once thought.

_ It was of a carnal bitch-in-heat that needed to be broken in to realize how much of a degenerate  _ **_animal_ ** _ she really is, and now that's she's trapped in a stable filled with more than thirty pent-up horsecocks, "the beast" within Marianne was unleashed~❤ _

Moving her legs i to a more "better" stance on the floor, remaining low to maintain the physical hierarchy of these massive stallions and their meat-skewers towering over her inferior form, her boot-clad toes now held her figure up, the woman in a spread-leg, squatting position with her thighs open to reveal damp and white lacy panties dripping with her womanhood, dress hiked up to expose her crotch to her happy audience. And just like with her vast breasts that seemed to rival the bustiest of Garreg Mach, her conservative dress hid away massively thick, ample thighs attached to absurdly wide, childbearing hips that were assuredly the  **_largest_ ** in the Monastary-- it looked like it would even compete with the enormous hips of Archbishop Rhea herself! Ooh, but the best was yet to come.

What the beasts in the back lacked in seeing her sputtering pussy outline against sopping underwear or the full extent of her enormous tits, they got a backstage look at the  **_fat, dough-like, chubby ASS,_ ** enhanced even further with Marianne's hiked dress tight against it, cheeks as voluptuous as her cleavage pushed up by the back of her feet, the calcaneus sinking into that fatty assmeat like a hand into a cushion.

ALL of this was once hidden away from the world: this buxom, made-for-dick body perfectly sculpted to make any well-adjusted person cream their pantaloons if they ever caught sight of this whore-like figure was all covered up by a sweet, gentle, religious girl that wanted to hide such a shameful body away from society's eyes.

Now, well, the horses of the Knights of Seiros and of the Alliance got the first ever look at this "holy" woman stripping herself and displaying all of this  **meat** exclusive to them and them only. Not other human beings, not to her closest friends, not to the lover she would have shyly shown to in their first passionate act of making love:  **_fucking horny and cock-angry horses were the first beings to see this corrupted slut, all for the inevitable mind-breaking sex that will only shove Marianne deeper into the rabbit hole of equine fuckpoles_ **

_ 'I-I'm sorry Father~💗❤💕 It looks like my husbands are  _ **_h u n g_ ** _ horsies~💗💗💗' _

Presenting herself in a manner that could only be described as "desperate back-alley whore that wants dick and purely dick," it didn't take long until her first suitors happily trotted to the middle. Three in fact~ Not even acknowledging the color of their coats, Marianne focused instead on the colors of their dicks, throbbing with excited blood and rippling veins that made them look all the more brutal.

**"Mmmffh~❤ Pink, black, and creamy~... Fuck yeah~❤💕💕"** the crass priestess muttered under her breath, referring respectively to the three horse phalluses lined up in front, huffing in all of their combined musk and further eroding her mind.  **"You're all so loooooong~~~❤.. Can my mouth even fit one of you…?💕💞 Heehee~💗 Of course I can~💗 All you magnificent horsies have to do is not care about my well-being, and just** **_fuck_ ** **me until you're satisfied~❤❤❤ I don't care if my mouth, vagina, or ass breaks:** **_I'll fit in all of you~💞"_ **

Already in place on top and pointing at her, she didn't have to move much until she could firmly grip the two horsecocks at either side of her, caressing the smooth, vein-lined shafts in awe of their heat and power. 

"Ohh  **_Goddess~💞 S-So thick and mighty~~~💕_ ** **My first th-three husbands, and they already look like they surpass** **_any_ ** **human cock in Fodlan~~❤💕💕… Ah, don't worry, I'll get to you now~💗... *SPLFFOOT~♡*"**

Pooling in spit in her cheeks until it seemed big enough, Marianne SPAT gooey saliva at the blunt tip of the black-colored tower of dick in front of her, before leaning in and sharing her first ever tongue-kiss with her quadraped suitor~! Lapping at the precum-spit mix and sucking it down to her stomach, the first whore-ish noises for many hours to come filled the stables as the bluenette swirled and tongue-fucked the slit and bulky head of this goddess-blessed dick, eyes glazing a dull brown in cock-worshipping love.

**"AAAaaahh~❤❤💕💕 LhhaaaAAaahh~~💗💕❤ *** **SUCC~!♡ SHLIIP~♡ SLURRP~!♡*** **NghhAaHHAAaah~~~❤💗💗** ***SMOOCH~~♡*** **HoOOorRRSssHHeCCOOoooOOoCKHh~~~💗💞💗💞** **_Lhaaalhalhaalhalhalhaah~~~❤❤❤"_ **

The fervent worship of the center cock didn't leave her neglecting the other two. Briefly rubbing her de-gloved hands all over the soaked tip her pink muscle was adamantly slurping on, her now spitty, greasy hands provided a great lube to better jack off the pink and cream-cocked mares satisfyingly, all three neighing in approval of such a good, multi-tasking Horseslut under them. The mach speed pumping of her hands put cow milkers to shame, delicate hands now coated and grime and calloused from such sturdy, beastial dicks, rewarded on hand with a healthy dousing of more pre that got all over her entire body, hair to toe, the sweet perfume Hilda gifted her weeks ago slowly being replaced with horse essence more rancid than pleasant. Marianne couldn't have fucking wanted it any other way~!

_ 'So good, so good, so good, so good, SO GOOD~!❤💕❤💕 Horsecocks feel so  _ **_hot,_ ** _ so  _ **_hard,_ ** _ so  _ **_TASTY~💗💗💞 They're all s-so MANLY and MIND-NUMBING~❤💞💞 M-MORE MORE MORE~!💗💗💕 I NEED MORE MANLY STALLION MEAT~💞💕💞💗'_ **

Not at all satisfied with worshipping these juicy spires with how she was currently doing it, the priest moved her precum-spittled maw off of that center cock, angled the two mega-phalluses in her hands more towards her drooling lips. Having encouraged them to move to a more better spot for this depraved woman's next action, Marianne declared the following for the trio of gigacocks before her, and soon after hooking her mouth as wide as possible with her index fingers.

**_"_ ** _ I-I know that I can provide you beautiful horses w-with better services, so…  _ **_let me offer my inexperienced throatpussy for all three of you to SKEWER silly~❤ A A A A A A A H H H H H H H ~ ~ ~ ~ ❤❤❤"_ **

Marianne was completely stupid at this point. Each and every one of these massive horse cocks were as big, if not  _ bigger,  _ than the total width of her lithe little neck. How in the name of Sothis could she be able to throat  **three massive equine bullcocks** at the same time, let alone fit themselves enough through the tiny entrance of her mouth?! There was just no way, not egen the most desperate of shattered hookers would be willing to let even a single immense cock of that size fuck through-

**_S M A A A AA A A A A A CCC C CC K K K K K K ~ ~ ~~!! !!!!! ! ♡♡♡ ♡ ♡_ **

**"BLLGFGFGGRRRLLUUUKHGHH-?!!** **_HHGGLRRUKKGGHHRRRRRRRRRRRKKKGHFFGGFMMMFFGHHRRRRRRGGCCCKKKHHGHRLGLGLLE~~~~💕💗❤💞💗💕💞❤❤💗"_ **

This only proved it. Marianne really  _ wasn't  _ a regular, normal human being.

**She was a fucking nasty, depraved, Horseslut fuckbeast willing to let herself be a tool, and stretched to inhuman levels, a sex-crazed beast of lust that wanted to be RUINED. She was indeed a bearer of the Crest of the Beast-**

**_"FGGHMMKKRRRGGKHH-GLLLUFFFMMMGH-HGGGFFFGCKK--THFFNNGKH YFFFHGGH!!!❤❤💕💗💞 THHFFGGNK YYHFFGHH SHHGH MFFHMCH~!!!💕💞💕💞💗💗"_ **

**_-not of Destruction, but of Debauchery~🖤🖤🖤_ **

Like the trained and bred mounts they were, the gladly took up on their horseslut's offer and RAMMED ALL THREE MONSTERS  **_SIMULTANEOUSLY_ ** DOWN HER THROAT! Those fist-sized crowns bashed through her welcoming maw, scraping and jamming and clogging up every single inch of her mouth with nothing but horse dick, bulging her neck into a red balloon filled to the brim with a trio of TWO FOOT DICKS almost bottoming out in her self-proclaimed throatpussy. Up to their cocks' sheathes, Marianne's stomach was as distorted as her cock-stuffed throat, and whatever pain or agony a normal woman would have with this amount of dick,  _ Marianne instead turned her squatting spot into a lake of glazy femcum~♡ _

**_"HGGWGGHHHLLEGGGKKKHHKK-GHLOORGUGLLLKRRGGH~~~~💗💕💗💕💞…"_ **

Gagging louder than the Battle of Gronder with so much pure  **dick** shoved down her gullet, eyes blanking and rolled up their sockets with her pupils a dilated black, her orderly hair coming undone in a sweaty mess all over, a twitching half-naked figure coated in horse fluids, and the intoxicating taste of sour, unclean,  **delicious** battering rams of horse shafts crashing down to her stomach with a humongous fuckbulge from neck to naval… I think Marianne achieved a nirvana that she could only thank Sothis for!... Or maybe it was her brain sizzling into a scrambled mess that was quickly reorganizing itself into Wandering  **Bitch** of Lust she really was, with the concept of human cock disappearing from her conscious and instead submerged under the same amount of godly HORSECOCK as her neck.

**_'THANK YOU SOTHIS FOR BLESSING MY WHORE THROAT WITH THE ONLY BEASTLY DICKS TO SODOMIZE A DEBAUCHEROUS SLUT LIKE ME AND CONVERT ME INTO A HORSESLUT BITCH WHO'S DESIRES CAN ONLY BE FULFILLED BY THESE SUPERIOR STALLIONS THAT REVEAL WHO I REALLY AM AND TRANSFORM INTO THE BEAST I REALLY AM AND--❤💗💞❤💗💗"_ **

Even as the three began their repetitive throat-thrusting down her gullet and practically fucking her stomach, Marianne wasnt reduced to a braindead slut like most other women would have devolved into following these triplet trachea-blockers, and like the  un holy she was, she shookedly clasped her hands together to her naked, red, bulging chest, and mentally recited this lewd prayer of thanks to the Goddess from above for gifting her this oppurtunity to be a stable-sleeve! The additional gurgling gags of pleasure made the prayers even better as the three began their relentless dick-poundings of her esophagus, mascara tears soon complimenting her deepthroating prayer~

**"HFFGGLOPGH-HGLOGHFGKKH-HHFFFGLOKKK-OOFFFGLKCCKK-FFGHUGGCHH~HHGGLOOGGHKHCH~SGGLRRUUURCCKGH-GLRRUKGHH-GLUUHHKGG-GLAAACHCK~~~💗💞💗💞💗💕💞💕"**

Her bloated cocksleeve throat hurked and glurked in coughing contractions, fucked to its limits and hacking up copious amounts of foaming, bubbly spittle that allowed these mega mares slide down more easily against their turgid, usually dry meter sticks, the downwards throat-threeway and their brushing cocks inciting animalistic euphoria that made their scrotum start to tighten. The seemingly endless amount of pre-jizz collecting in her belly sloshing out of their narrow slits contributed even more to the rapid waterfall of pussyjuice that squirted from her virgin cunt, which kept making her screaming louder and louder for their mighty flesh-lances. The vibrations of their horse-bitch's gagging below also contributed well to their collective orgasms building up, over five years of backed-up equine ball-slop blue-balled from this damn war about to unleash on a twenty-three year old Fodlan human-shaped  **broodmare.**

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK !!!!!_ **

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!_ **

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK---!!!!_ **

And Marianne  _ knew  _ it. They were going to give her the first batch. Her first  **_throat-creampie~!❤❤❤_ ** Her eyes were nearly behind her head with that wondrous thought, even imagining herself drowning in a pile of horse spunk after they were done with her, body submerged with only a hand or a leg sticking out of that dreamy cum-cake. Letting go of her 'prayer' to instead massage and tease the swinging balls that were about to deliver her her first feast as a reborn slut-beast, Marianne's mind stated what she couldn't say to her husbands due to the enormous logs punching her stomach mouth-side, in a vain hope that they could still hear her nasty pleas and gratitude.

**_"HGLURRUK-GHLLURKK-HHGLLAKCK-HHLLAACK-GAACK-GACKHLACKGHLACKKLURKHOLLKHGACK-GGHHHUUUACK-GHOOOOHHRK-GLHHAACKKH~💗💕💗❤❤💕"_ **

The three throatfuckers above could only grunt and neigh excitedly to each other in their saliva-slick euphoria, agreeing among themselves that they've snatched up quite a busty piece of ass like Marianne, redoubling their efforts and clog-fucking her neck excellently like pumps. Almost like a rhythmic sequence, with the beats of sliding horsecocks to her slammed open mouth and the heavenly sounds of bubbling gags and gurgles of choking on dick~♡

Being the first to fuck the shit out of her throat had, soon enough, felt their large, chunky payloads finally rise up and began to prepare their tar-like descent from their urethra to their fuckslut's stomach. 

In fact, it really didn't even take long~ So starved for a new human woman to blast their cock-gunk in without any remorse, their combined cocks flexed in orgasmic glee and-

**SGLLRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT-SPPLOHHHHHHHSSHHHTTSS-SSSPPHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHRRRRRRRRRTTTTT~~!!!~!!!!!!♡♡♡♡**

**_"MNGGFFGKKH-BLLMGFFBH-GLLMMGHFFF-GHLLUURRRHHHHHKKGLURKGlRKggLRKGlllLLAAaAAAAaaAaAAAhHAAAaaaGGhKkKKkHHh~!!!!!!❤💕💗💗💔💔💔💕💕"_ **

**A nice order of a triple-sized throat-creampie delivered straight from the tap and in her tummy~❤**

Any resistance to attempt to pull herself didn't come across in any of the fractured remnants of Marianne's mind, instead taking it all in like a good little  **_Horseslut_ ** and resigning to chug jizz from the triad of mammal-pricks choking her out to near braindead. And for every minute that passed of three horses hosing their gunky-white slop right to her stomach was another minute of adorable cum spasms across her body, from her clear femcum to her curling toes to her gagging.

The pink-toned fuckstick began to drag itself out first, the greasy-cum and buckets of saliva providing a buttery lube to easily slide itself out of this used throat and its cohorts' tree-trunk dicks.

**SCHHLOOooooOOoOOOOooooooOOP~!!!**

**_"GHHHFFfffFFgHWOoUUGhhfFFFCKhgggh~~~~💗💗💗💗💗..."_ **

Then the cream-colored esophagus-plugger, sliding out just as easily and more quickly without the additional stress of the pink horsecock making this stallion exert too much effort in pulling it's spent, satisfied member from Horseslut's mouth-throatpussy. 

**SCHHLOOOOORP~!!**

**_"BGGgHhKllggLLUuUUUrrRRRgGCckkkghh~~~~❤❤💞💞💞…"_ **

And then finally, the dark black throatbreaker, having ejaculated the most, and thus the most satisfied, quickly hauled it's limp monster out of its cock-socket almost dragging Marianne to the ground with how swift it's pull-back was,  **SCHLLPLOPPP~♡,** right as it seemingly bowed its head with a happy whine as thanks, before walking back to its post satisfied for the next few months.

**_"PPffFtTwWOoaaAaUuuuugggGGCKkkh~~~💕💞💕💗💞… GhuuUuuUUuaaAAAaaahh~~~💗💞❤💞❤……."_ **

Head lolled back and limp, a bubbling gurgle of soupy cum in her throat, mouth, and nostrils with musty steam coming off of it, all on a fuckable woman that still stood in her squat showing off her fat tits and ass…  _ Marianne reached onto her nipples, pinched those tiny nubs and pulled them as far as she could and stretch her lewd mammaries as obscenely as possible, and started gargling all of the cum stuck in her maw, hot jizz bubbles forming out of her lips, before swallowing it all back down to her tummy where it belonged~❤ _

**_"GLLUGH~❤… GHURRGH~❤💕… GHLKK~❤💞… GHLLK~❤💕💕… GLUGCK~❤💕💕💞……. AaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~💗"_ **

As if it to prove she did the deed, she open her mouth for all of the other stallions to see, tonsils still stuck with cum dribblets and strands connecting between her tongue and the roof, but she swallowed it all down indeed, stomach packed with at least a gallon or two of horse-flavored nutbutter and making her pretty pussy twitch with joy. And after showing such a remarkable display, Marianne confidently stated this fact.

**_"Haaaghh~... Hooaahh~….._ ** _ Th-Three down…"  _ she began.

**_".......Thirty-two c o c k s to go~💞💞💞💞💞"_ **

The next few horses didn't waste a single second to start the next round.

____________________________________________________________________________

**[32 Horses Left~]**

The scene clearly shifted, and now the half-naked, horse-fetishist Marianne bent herself over a sturdy, square bale of hay from the corner of the stable, forearms resting on the ordered hay so she could clearly display her round, porcelain asscheeks, each comparable to the most juiciest and largest of watermelons, just like the huge fuckpillows that were her breasts that spilled over her little platform. At both ends were overeager, drooling holes that wanted to be plowed and decimated further, her asshole winking enticingly to the four horses at the back staring at such wonderfully delectable orifices to use, while front-side, Marianne offered more horny begging.

**"I-I apologize for having such a s-slutty bitch-body everyone~!❤💗💗💕 I-I apologize for having such giant, v-vulgar tits with f-FAT areolas exposed~!💗💗💕💕 I apologize for having such a gigantic, j-juicy ASS kept hidden, a-and now shown off for you all to see~!!!❤💞❤💞💕 I need divine punishment~!!❤💕❤💗** **_So please~!💕💗💗💞💞 PLEASE RETALIATE AND SKEWER ME ALIVE LIKE THE UNHOLY BEAST-SLUT I AM!!!❤💕💕❤💕💕 MY ASSPUSSY AND MOUTHPUSSY WILL GOBBLE UP ALL OF YOUR COCKS~!!!❤💕💕💗💗"_ **

It was really no surprise that one super horny steed galloped faster than it had ran in the past month to swiftly  **RAM ITS FOUR-FOOTER INSTANTANEOUSLY THROUGH THAT TEASING BITCHHOLE** **_AND BE THE FIRST SPECIMEN TO SKEWER AWAY MARIANNE'S ANAL VIRGINITY~!_ **

**_"HwOGWOOoUUGGCKkK?!?!?!💔💔❤💕💔❤💕 H-hOOOoOHH--"_ **

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!**

**"AHHHHHHH!!!💔❤💕❤❤ AAAAHHHHH!!!!❤💕💔💗💗 AHHHAAHHHHH!!!💞💗❤💕💔💔 A-A-ASSSS!!!!!!❤💗❤💞❤💗 G-GIANT HORSECOCK IS** **_SODOMIZING MY ASS~!!!!❤💗💗💔❤💕💔 AAAAHHH AHHHHH AAGAGH AGGHAAHH--SO DEEP💗💗💗💗--I-I'VE BEEN BLESSED~!💗💗💞💞 SOTHIS, B-BLESS ME MORE~!💞💞💗💞💗 BLESS ME WITH MORE COCKS TO RAPE ME~❤❤❤💕💕💕"_ **

A juicy critical hit to her  **asshole~♡**

Oh, why  _ wouldn't  _ Sothis bless her loyal follower with more pleasures~? Not long after, another five super eager mares with dribbling mega-breeder trunks came forward with as much gusto as the current beast taking Marianne's ass and quickly began accommodating themselves and took comfortable positions for their preferred holes of choice.

And about a minute later, Marianne was subjected to a  **seven-way spitroast,** and all of her slutty sleeves-to-be's were each claimed by two, leg-sized horsepricks:  _ her holy body was now being rebuilt inside out by six animal bitchbreakers~❤ _

The second horsecock joined the anal subjugation and  **FORCED** room for two in Marianne's butthole, splitting her ass wider by a larger, mind breaking margin!

**"GGHWOOOAAWWOOAAHHHHHH SHIIT, HOLYH FUUHHHCK!!!❤💔💔💔💕 OHHH MY FUCKIHHNG** **_GODDESSS~~~!!!!❤❤💗💗💗_ ** **W-WAIT, I CAN'T HANDLE T-TWO AT ONCE--❤"**

The third and fourth interrupted her pleas, the both of them  **BULLDOZING** through and womb-fucking Marianne's tiny pussy to catastrophic size, complete with pre filling her uterus~!

**"OOHHHH-OOOOHHH-HHOOOOHHH-OHHHH-OOOOOOOOOHH💞💗💞💕💗--Y-Y-YOU'RE F-FUCKING MY T-TIGHT-NGHOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!💔💔❤💕💗❤** **_PUSSSHYYYYYYY~~~~!!?!💔💔💕💗💗💔💕💗💗 NNGHHUUAHHHH T-TOO MUCSSH COCK IN MY PUSSY, T-TOO THIIIICKKKK!!!💗💗💞❤💗💕💔 MY HOLY PUSSY'SH BEING CORRUPTED BY B-BEASSTSSS OF-OF MONSTROUS COOOOOOCCKKKSS!~~!!💞💞💗💗💞💕💕_ ** **I-I'M BEING CONQUERED~!❤❤❤💕💕 I-M--** **_BGHHLLFFFFKGHHHHHKKKLLGGKGLGGKGLHHKGLGKGKGLHHRKGLHGK~!!!!💔💔💔❤💕💕"_ **

So distracted by four cocks shoving themselves willy-nilly up her juicy twat and bumhole, Marianne didn't notice the two dicks staring right at her rolled-back eyes before doing as expected and shut her up,  **THROAT-CLOGGING** her and officially making her take a half dozen meaty  _ dicks~! _

Marianne had  _ no  _ power in this situation, how could she? She was at their full mercy, and nothing could stop their rampant sexual rampage, the nasty  **_SCHLOOPP'_ ** s and  **_SHLAPSS'_ ** s of horse dong making indescribably lewd sounds, with gigadicks audibly gaping her entrances and ballsacks impacting her sweaty skin.

**_'I'M BEING WRECKED~💔💔💕💕 BEING WRECKED BY HORSES~~💔💕💕❤💗💔💔 I'M A FAILURE TO MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS~~~💔💗❤💗❤💗 FUCK YEAH~~~💗❤💞💞💞 I-I'M A BAD GIRL SOTHIS, SO LET ME BE A HORSESLUT FOREVER~~~💞💞💕💞💕💞'_ **

**PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!**

**-SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-**

**_SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM!!!_ **

The sextuplets of dicks made short work of the natural size of Marianne's orifices, fucking them raw and wet and deep (well, except her throat, it already took three whole horsecocks before).

Speaking of her throat, the two giga-phalluses shoved in her gullet decided to pull out together, soaked and foamy, to cake her face and back in their chewy pudding instead of down her tummy. The last horses already did that.

Quite nicely, their withdrawal of her throatpussy allowed the Beast-Bitch to reaffirm her newfound love for every stallion and bronco in the room.

**_"GHloOOrrghkkKKHh~~!💗💞💗💗💞 M-My BODDIESHH a-allll YOURSHH everhyoooooone~!💕❤💞💞 M-Mariiiaane vhon E-Edmunddd hashh been C-COCKH-CLAIMED by myyyyy hORSHE-DADDIIESH~~~!❤❤❤💕💕"_ **

They appreciated that very much~

____________________________________________________________________________

**[26 Horses Left~]**

**_"*SMOOCH~!♡ SLUURHP~!♡* A-AAHH, y-yeSshh shhir~!!❤❤💕💕 I-I'll-MNFFH, MNFGH, *SMOOOOCH~~♡*L-LETh you jizzzz ohnn my uddersh~!💗💗💞💞 LHAAAAAH-MMNNFFFH-💞💞❤💗*SLUCC! SUCK~! SLURRRRP~♡♡♡*"_ **

Another chocolate cock was serviced immediately after Marianne's spitroast, for the one horse that wasn't able to ejaculate in time with its other companions received exclusive worship from the blue-haired bimbo herself, heavy balls on top of her head and her cheek scrunched against such slick and manly heat. Her permanent heart pupils that stared at all the remaining suitors left to still plant their seeds in or on her body, squinting in joy while those cock-sucking lips kissed and left some lipstick that still existed on her smeared mouth. By this point squatting became her default pose, and she let all the ass-jism like out of her fuckhole to the ground, though her near prolapsed anus still tried to hold tight all of her husbands' little white nut-slosh.

**PLAP~!♡**

A second set of overgrown, loose horse testicles pressed against the back of Marianne's head, pushing into her hair and drenching every strand there in excess nut-sweat, the extra "manly heat" adding to the clouds of musk surrounding her face. Her labia twitched excitedly smelling another horse's sack so close by, slowly dampening her carefully-maintained hairstyle with their perspiration~ Yet again so focused on the beastly suitors right in front of her, she didn't notice another brave mare sneaking in and adding more smell for their devoted horseslut to inhale like the intoxicating narcotic it was.

_ "O-Ohh!❤ Ohhh…  _ **_Ohhhh~~~💗💕💕"_ **

**_SNIIFFF-SNIIIIIFF-SNOOOOORRRRRRRTT~♡♡♡_ **

Marianne briefly stopped her current worship and swiveled in place to mash her runny nose into the fat sack behind her, so large that she was able to bury her visage in them with room to spare--pulling out, Marianne's brain cracked a little more and saw stars in her glossy vision, eyes crossing stupidly from such a powerful stench. A dribble of juices leaked out from her cunny for just  _ smelling _ these superior baby-factories, eyes teary as the musk continued to corrupt her mind further down the rabbit hole of horsecock debauchery. The owner of these particularly large, leathery balls grunted in pleasure, making sure to step even closer to assist the bluenette bitch inhaling their odors and memorizing it into her brain.

**_"Nghaaaahhhhh~~~💗❤💕💕…_** ***SNIIIIIIIFFFFFFF~!♡** ** _SNOOOOOORRRRRTTTTT!!!♡*_** ** _N-Nuts~💗💗💗…_** ***SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFF~~!!♡*** ** _H-Huh~?❤💕💕 You want me to also inhale your sweat…? Okay~❤❤❤_** ** _*SNOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRTTT~!!!!♡♡♡*"_**

Such eager and loud ball-snorting could only be tolerated by two other fat-sacked stud-mares for so long, before deciding they needed to get involved too and subject this Grade-A piece of human fuckmeat to their own powerful testes. With some eager whines exhaling from their nostrils, the two studs in question began to trot towards the testicle-enthusiast. Too distracted in sucking up nut-sweat through her nose (and really, who wouldn't?), the two horses already being serviced by Marianne stared at their comrades who wanted to join in having their balls worshipped, and they all wordlessly coordinated on how to break the priestess more. They still felt she was a  _ liiiiittle  _ too coherent for their liking.

So enamored in snorting in the essence of this specific mount, she didn't realize three pairs of head-sized  **balls** right to her back, those horses repositioning so their hindquarters were corner-to-corner around Marianne. Realizing it was his turn, the horse she was subjected to stepped back, turning around before walking backwards and returning it's spit-soaked nuts to it's previous position.

But,  **_that_ ** was when Marianne finally took note of the the three brewing cum-tanks that were at all sides of her head. It took a couple seconds for her to out two-and-two together:  _ they were going to smother her in a  _ **_nut prison!_ **

_ "Howaah…~?... Wait--E-Everyone hold on, I-I can't accommodate all of you like this~❤💕… H-Huh? Wh-What are you all-- _ **_MNNGHHHFFFGHHH~?!?!❤💕❤💗❤💞"_ **

All four horses stepped further in and  **SMUSHED** their enormous nuts right against her face from every single angle, truly surrounding her in an impenetrable amount of saturated nut-musk and ballsack that blocked off her whole head from sight. She was literally  _ trapped _ by four, enormous sets of bulbous horse-spermbags, with the enclosed space around her head immediately combining into a thick fog of steaming, visible scent-clouds, all of it breathing into Marianne's poor nose and making her truly  **_spasm~!_ **

**_'B-BALLS~💗💞 BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS BALLS~~~~~💗💞💗💞💗💞💗💞'_ **

**SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRT~!♡!♡!♡**

The overload of stinky nut-factories effortlessly overwhelmed Marianne and her malfunctioning head with the ease of an arrow to a Pegasus, brain liquifying into a puddle of sex and horses represented by her stupidly-crossed eyes and her broken dam of a pathetic pussy. The smell-cloud was so thick and pungent not even an axe could cleave through it, all of it inhaled and embedded into her lungs, the noxious odor leaving the tainted priestess lame, incapable of movement.

Only capable of  **_consuming nutmusk~❤_ **

**_"MNGGFfHAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAaaaAaaAAAAaaaaAAAHH~~~💗❤💞❤💗❤💞…."_ **

Buried in ballsack… What a great treat to be offered in by these wonderful steeds~!

**_"Nhuuaahhhhhhh….❤💞💞💞💕💞💞… Fuaaaaaaahhhhh...💗💗💞💞💕💕💞…. Heheheheeheeheheehee~~~💕💗💗💞💞… H-Horrsheballshh~~~~❤❤❤💗💗💗…. E-Eheheheehehehe~~~❤❤💗💗💕💕…"_ **

Quite easy to tell that the combined efforts of these four brave stallions broke Marianne down closer and closer to the ideal, stupid Horseslut she was becoming to be, her slurred speech and ball-drugged giggling making every other remaining horses more eager to take their turn on her.

Still though, these four still hadn't came yet. It's only logical then that they should finally take advantage of her open mouth~♡

**~~♡~~♡~~♡~~**

**_"_ ** **HGLOOOORRHHKKKH-** **_GLAAAAGHHCK~💕❤💞❤...-M-MORE--_ ** **PFFGHHHHCCKK-** **_PFTTWWOAAAHH~❤💕💕💞...-_ ** **GLLFFGGKKKKGHH-HGLLRRHHGK-** **_FWGWOOOOOOOUHGH~💞💗💗❤...-F-FUHCK~💗_ ** **GLUURRRHHHKGLRHKGLRHKGHLRK** **_-HGFGOOOOAAAAAGGH~~~!!!💕💗💞❤💕❤💗💞"_ **

The uber-slick throat of their human cumdumpster with her warm, contracting gullet and pleasant-feeling gagging ensured complete and utter satisfaction of this rotational, four-day blowbang that saw all four studs bend and  **_slam_ ** their throat-breakers all the way down and at ease. Lying on a stack of thin hay thus providing easy-access cock-bulging all the way to contort her belly in the shape of these huge, crowned horsedicks that sent shivering girl-orgasms flying the opposite end, it was a constant barrage of slobber-coated steed-sticks that re-fucked and choked Marianne into light-headed mania, assisted even more by the massive, hanging, spitty spermbags that beat her face and gave the priestess a mask of viscous throatslime and pre.

Such a fucking horsewhore, adoring the the layers of dribble that smacked onto her upside-down face. The flashes of hearts that came with every successive throat-skewering could really only mean that she really  _ was _ bonding with these fuck-hungry bitch-beating horses. In fact it really didn't take long for these high-libido beasts to immediately knock away the thoughts of whoever was precious to Marianne, becoming the most loved thing in her ever cracking consciousness~

Another two joined in the revolving conga line of deepthroating Marianne's mouth and throatpussy, two more fresh and stinky hypercocks to make the lying dick-receptacle evenmore blessed~❤ Dick after dick after dick after dick after dick after dick turned her face into a wide-open gaping maw, an inch-thick mask coating of slobbery pre-spit covering every inch of her in a nasty mess.

With every cock that railed her gullet and pulled out in the same movement, her lips clung onto that pink, brown, spotted, or cream-toned shaft like her life depended on it, a long vacuum-faced fellatio per throatfuck gouging out more and more slimy juices to slobber her in with a horse-addicted tongue that swirled around every meaty meter. Cock gunk stuck to her mouth made everything taste good~

Soon enough, the revolving line of dicks stopped, and they were just about ready to shower her head in a couple gallons of chewy cockmilk, all of their crowns pointed at her limp face and surging with semen barely held back through sheer force.

Stretching her lips apart with her fingers, hooking hem as wide as she could to take in the back-to-back payloads before her, Marianne gladly encouraged them to release~

**_"LGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~💞💞💞💞💞💞"_ **

**_SPUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHTT~~~!!!!!_ **

**_"HGLLKKGAAAGGKGHHAAAAGAAAUUUUUUUUGHHHHHFFFHHHKKHHH~~~💞❤💕❤💞💕💞"_ **

It wasn't too surprising that her entire face and throat were sprayed in chunks of the biggest bukkake of her life~

____________________________________________________________________________

**[20 Horses Left~]**

**_"NGHHWWOOAAGHOoUuOoOOoAAAOOOOOOOOGHHHH~~!!!~!💗❤💗💞💕💗 N-NOOTSH ALL F-FIVHE--NGFOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!!!💗💔💗💗💔💔💞💗❤💗B-BRREAKING, B-BREAKING--MY ASSHHHOLESH BREAKHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!~~!!!!!💗💗💞💗💞💗💞💗❤ A-AH'MM GUHNNNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE~~~~💕💗💕💗💕💞💗💞💗💞 I'HHM GUNNHA DIE A CUMDUMPSHTEERSH DEAAATGGGHH~~~~💗💞💗💞💗💕❤💗"_ **

On the ground, face, arms, and tits planted on the wet, hay-cummy floor, Marianne von Edmund's lower half was lifted in the air solely by the  **five outstanding giga-cocks that reformed her rectum into a grand, fucked canyon, her ass split apart and at the full mercy of her latest fuckbeasts' revolving symphiny of simultaneous anal destruction~♡♡♡** Her legs were numb, her anal cavity more devastated than the Valley of Ailell, five individual cock-protrusions beating her stomach silly and pistoning their immense dicks, and all the fun left over in her intestines providing a slick lube to fuck asunder her butthole, Marianne was turning  **_insane~!💗_ ** Meaty, powerful slams to her fatty asscheeks were rippling constantly, her malleable hemispheres of pale dough not given a chance of peace and smacked flat by these daddy horsedicks ruining her inside out, slushing out the soup of cum and assjuices to pile to the floor that soon pooled around her visage. Being fucked so stupid and mindless, she was barely able to speak coherently, her words slurring harder and harder in tandem with the quintiple fuckathon running a train through her guts and abusing her asshole. Her pink pupils shined even fucking brighter, her glazed-rolled brown eyes nearly behind her head and crying, joining the rest of the fluids staining her limp upper half alongside her screaming, spitty maw and snotty nose. 

There was no other way to describe it: Marianne was getting  **fucking WRECKED~!**

She was so happy of her horse-daddies' empathy in fucking her retarded to cure her of her sad thoughts and situation! Even if she knew that they were only really venting their hormone-induced libidos out on any girl that stumbled into their homes, and it just so happened to be the same, mildly-depressed girl they tried to claim years before the war began~!

**_'ITS REVEEEEEEENGE~~~❤💕💗💗💞 I-ITS REVENGE FOR NOT LETTING THEM RAPE ME STUPID WHEN I WAS A SAD SCHOOLGIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRLL~~~💗💗💗💗💞💞 TAKE ADVATNAGE OF ME, RUIN ME ASUNDER UNTIL I CARRY YOUR FOALS, DADDIES~~!!!❤❤💞💞💕💞 I'M SORRY FOR NOT ACCEPTING ALL OF YOUR LOVE FIVE YEARS AGO--FEEL FREE TO FUCK ME FOREVER IN YOUR REVENGE-GANGBANG AS PUNISHMEEEEEEEEENT~ ~ ~ ~ 💗💗💞❤💞💞💞💕💕'_ **

The expression she had displayed the most beautifully brain-damaged, fucked-insane sex face they had ever seen, the remaining steeds taking ample joy at seeing her mind frying from five cocks to the ass at once, amplified by her face down, ass high pose that demonstrated every fat clap of her vast purchase and her pendulum-like, swinging tits over the creaking wooden table. These extreme bitch-breaking slutslayers were honestly skewering her brain on a pike and making her even more cock-dumb than she already was(metaphorically speaking of course), every intelligent brain cell and kindness of hers being pounded out by more than 3 dozen pounds total of animal cock bulldozing her rectum red and raw.

For what had truly been a long time coming, Marianne herself was  _ finally _ the slutty, cock-squealing mount they'd been anticipating for half a decade, the excruciating payoff of finally getting her trapped in their domain with the assistance of a certain stranger well worth the patience. Sure, Ingrid and Leonie were still pretty good fuckmeat horsesluts for most of the time, but their long-sought prize was always Marianne. Underneath that exterior she oh so tried to hide away for years was never left unnoticed or forgotten by the stable horses, topped off by having the most fuckable body this side of Fódlan, excluding Rhea's, due to hiding her voluptuous form in line with church chastity. To have that allllll unravel, thanks to the sixteen previous horses, and five ultra-thick gut-gougers making a crater out of her whore anus, with the most delectable ahegao they've ever seen… it really made this moment for the fuck-hungry steeds so much better.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK** **_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!!♡♡♡♡_ **

That was probably why the five dicks in her asshole fucking  **_accelerated_ ** and repeatedly ass-flattening Marianne and her sizeable rump so much her butt didn't even have the time to conform back to its rounded shape; soon, a constant barrage of sonic mega-fucking burned her insides and dragged her clenching sphincter harder and harder. Her precious, chasm-wide anus was  _ aggressively being worn out, relentlessly stretching out her stomach to bulbous, never-before-seen proportions! A hydra of maniacal equine bitch-breakers were making Marianne's belly look really like a human-sized pocket pussy~! _

**_"NGHHFFFFKKKHHGGGOOOGGGKKKH!!!!💞💞💔💕💔💕💗 NNBBHFFFFHHHFKKKKKKGGGLLLRRRKKKKKKK~!~!!!💔💔❤💕💗💗💕 MNNGHFRRRKKKLLOOUHGHFFFFFGHUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~!!~!~!!!❤💞💞❤💕💔💕"_ **

**_'THEY'RE COCK-SWABBING MY FUCKHOLE ASS SO HAAAAAAAAAAAARRRD~~💞💕💗❤💞❤❤ ITSS NOT FAIR💕❤❤💕💕 HORSECOCKKKS ARE THE BEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSST~~~💗❤💞❤💕❤💗'_ **

**~~♡~~♡~~♡~~**

**_SPLUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_ **

**_"NGHWwoOOoOOOUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOO--GGFLKGHHLLKAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHCCKKKK~ ~ ~ 💔💔💞💞💔💞💔💕💞💕💔💕 HGLUUUOORRRRRRRRRKKGHGLCCCKKKKKK~~~💔❤💕💕💞❤💔💔"_ **

It was frankly expected that when they all bombarded their nasty ballslop at once through her gaped anal tract it surged immediately out the other end, the soiled priest vomiting a tidal wave of horse-splurge out her mouth and her nose that rocketed across the floor, quickly piling in and coating Marianne's visage in another layer of rancid beast-spunk.

Her pursed up cheeks and lips conveyed a genuine joy that no other event in her life was the slightest bit comparable to at this very moment~ Even as she regurgitated jizz out of her intestinal tract, Marianne made an effort to convey her utter appreciation for the horse's treatment of her.

**_"ShhhGgOoOoOOOOCKkgh~!💔💔!!💔… MOhre CoOOcKKssH pWeeEasSH~💔💔💕💞💞💔…!! HhYyYAAaaaAaAHhhHGcKHLUUURK~~~💔💔!💞!💞💔💔….!"_ **

Puking jizz from her ass out her lips was a sight that will never tire for the last couple of steeds….~

____________________________________________________________________________

**[15 Horses Left~]**

**_"GGWWAAAGHFFH-NGHHAAAGHH-MNWAAAAHHFFH-MNGGFFH-H-H-HAAAAAHHH~💕💗💞💕💞 *SMOOCH-SLURP-SUCC-SLUCC-SLURRRP~!♡♡♡* HEEHEHEHEEHEEEEHEH~~!❤💕❤💕💕"_ **

Marianne for a couple of minutes completely forgot how to speak English, her foaming mouth and out-of-sanity mind fractured in a million tiny shards, unable to communicate any passable speech besides loud squirting and demented, whore laughter. Choking on mammal-sperm for a couple of minutes and repeated vocal chord-damaging screams would do that, however brief it was.

Right at the aftermath of that five-way anal massacre of Marianne's engorged rectum, a particularly needy horse stepped to the slowly thinning herd of horses and bit on her hair to tug her straight up, practically handicapped with her legs not responding anymore following such devastating ass-plowing. It quickly turned on a dime and stepped it's own  **_musky, drooping balls right into her face,_ ** enveloping her eyes and nose and immediately jump-starting back her malfunctioned mind, pupils dilating to tiny dots and jubilantly lapping at the smooth testes' aroma. In fact, her brain even seemed to recognize that her legs were still there and she stood back up, albeit with shaking, knocking knees and unstable feet. The return of being subjected to more stallion-sack outweighed how numb her ass and legs were, clearly~♡

**_"*SHLLLRRK-SHLURRRP-SLUUCC-SMOOCHSMOOCHSMOOOCH~♡♡♡* PWUAH~💞💞💗💞 NUUTTTSH~❤❤❤ *SMOOCH~!♡* NUTSSH~❤❤❤ *SHLOOOPP~♡* I FUCKINGHH LOHVE HORSSHENUTSSSS~~~❤💕💗💗💞💞 AAOOOOOMFFFHCK~!❤💕💕❤💗 *SLURP~!♡♡* MNFFH-MNFFH-MNNFG-MMGFFH-MNNGCK-MNNFFH~~~❤❤❤💗💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

Marianne vacuum-sucked the enormous pair into her mouth and sucked directly onto its leathery flesh like it was a sweet lollipop, drinking down sack-perspiration and burning its flavor onto her tongue. Her cheeks were fat with balls taking up the entire space of her mouth, a slutty chipmunk with "nuts" stored in her. And Goddess her eyes: her eyes were a deep pink so bright and addicted, hearts seem to circle around her yucky, dirty face. Her runny nose planted itself to the horse before her deep into its scrotum, her brain needing it's fix of rancid ballsack to live off of.

**_'IT STINKS~!💞💞💞💞 IT STINKS SO BAD~!!!❤💞💞❤💞 BUT I LOVE IT!!!❤💞💕💗💗 I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT-I WANT TO REPLACE ALL OF THE WORLD'S AIR WITH HORSEBALLS STINK~!!❤💗❤💗❤💗 AHHHHHHH-MORE DICKS~💗💗💗 I STILL WANT MORE DICKS~💗💗💗 I HAVE TO BEEEEEEEG FOR MORE~💗💞💞💗💞💞"_ **

Re-energized thanks to the still-electrifying taste-suck of leather-textured balls, Marianne dragged her maw off of them, letting the fat pair rest on her hair, and once again asking the waning audience for more abuse.

**_"GwOooOogGhrk~~💗💞💞... I-I'msshh showwy…~!❤-"_ ** she swallowed back down all the slime, sweat and leftover jizz in her throat before continuing.  **_"I-I'm sorrryyyyy thishh Horsheshluut passhhed outttt~~~💗 Plleash bwreak mhe inn as punnishmenh~💗💗💗..."_ **

Another shake of her ass, another shake of her heavy titties for any more of the remaining horses to take what's rightfully theirs, a hand spreading her asscheek to display her almost-prolapsed gape and the other making a lewd blowjob motion...

**...And in the span of a few seconds, the punishment continued with Round 5~!** Already on her back atop the same wooden table, it was easy to position themselves again and immediately  **_spitroast the shit out of this once-devout bimbo buttslut bitch~♡_ ** Two down her spacious asshole, one up her cunt again, another taking easy access of her wide open mouth, and another that angled itself right and slid it's dick between her sizeable mammaries, taking joy that she squeezed her obscene titties just for him with her hands.

Another round of "Rape this cute bitch with our pent-up hyper dicks" began, and they gleefully resumed the role of their superior bitch-breakers onto this one woman, and made sure her screams and clapping meat became the background music for the stables yet again. Her delightful "ghrlk"'s and "glahck"'s were truly equivalent to the weekend choruses in both passion and volume, harmonious vocals accompanied by the instruments of clapping flesh and moist smacks enhancing the ever-continuing spectacle of Garreg Macy's most forlorn resident becoming it's loudest, sluttiest horse enthusiast. Five dick-shaped protrusions reappeared back and forth in her body as familiar as sweat our our skin, her bruising ass, vulva, and throat happy victims to the rough sex that broke her physically and mentally ten times over, slamming through her inner walls and cock-punching her insides like well-oiled machines.

**_"HHFFLLGKH-BBGGLHFFH-HHGHLLK-BNNFFMM-NNGGLKKFFH-BLLTHHHFF-GLKTGHH-BHHLLGFFH~~~💞💞💞~💕💗💞~💞💕💞💞"_ **

Truly, the most  **glorious** outcome for any woman captive to the notorious stables~

No other woman though could have handled all of these cocks back-to-back like this. Quite simply, they would have been fucked into a sex-induced coma after  **_three_ ** equine fucksticks forced themselves down their throat. If it wasn't that, they would have become a spraying vegetable after  **six** horsecocks sodomized their body.

It really bears repeating: Marianne von Edmund was  _ BUILT  _ for alpha  _ HORSES~❤ _

  
  
  


Second verse (or rather,  _ fifth _ verse), same as the first. Another pile of stacking semen, another Marianne in the middle of it with craters for holes drowning in excess of animal spunk twelve times over.

Even as she struggled to simply  _ squat _ with how much it hurt to prop herself on sore arms and feet, Marianne still persevered, in corrupted slutty determination, and shook her wobbling globes once more in proper Horseslut etiquette.

**_"Shp-... Shpittroaasht mhee agaihhn~~~❤❤❤... I-I'hhm shtiilllll awaaaaakkhe~~~💗💗💗…"_ **

____________________________________________________________________________

**[10 Horses Left~]**

**_"GHGLLAACKGH-HGLLAACKH-GLAAKCHGG-HHALURRKGH-GLOGHOKKGH-GFLLORKKH-BFGHGLRRRKH-HLURRKRKKK-BFFGHHLLFFH-GLGHHLUURRK….~~~~💔💗💗💕💞💕💔💞❤💗💕💗💞❤💗💞…."_ **

Just ten left, and besides the lone super-stallion still watching it all unfold, the other nine took their positions and angled themselves just right, with great difficulty, and fuck-pounded into their favorite respective holes. Three horses each for each well-fucked stupid hole specifically, the female beast taking in  **_nine_ ** fucking horsedicks as long and thick as her legs into her bulging body, her once chaste and pristine figure reduced to a flesh-bag shaped by nine bitch-breakers reorganizing Marianne's vaginal and digestive system into  **size-queen** canyons only to be satisfied by her Horse-Daddies~❤ By this point, thousands of spraying orgasms have been wrecking Marianne for  **_hours~❤💕_ ** Even after they were all completely done with her, the pious woman would surely always be in a constant state of cumming, pleasure signals overloaded by 3 dozen studs to the point they broke and left Marianne with endless orgasming forever.

The shattered fragment still in her head thanked Sothis for this new gift bestowed upon by her lovers~♡

Goddess, she really was just a human-shaped  **_horsesleeve_ ** after all~ Marianne didn't even try to comprehend how it was physically possible for  **_nine_ ** horses to somehow position themselves right and just jam themselves balls deep into all of her available holes,  _ it really didn't fucking  _ **_matter._ ** All she could really do was tense her throat, ass, and pussy as hard as she possibly could, letting every single last inch of herself to be decimated in totality by horse-dicks that were going to balloon her into a human condom when they'll cum down her slutty fuckholes. The fuck-stretched walls of her raw, pink-red insides were gaped so bad by the other twenty-six horses she almost didn't have any control of her sore holes, and yet, were she a regular human, that would be true. Honestly the fact she was taking in one short of ten monster-cocks fuck-pounding and bulging her body in different directions truly meant she was never meant to be a regular human.

Maurice was true. She herself was true all along. She was nothing more than an inhuman  _ beast. And holy  _ **_FUCK did she love being gangbanged by her fellow, studly beasts, taking advantage of her and helping her transform into the fuckslut monster she really was~!❤❤❤_ **

**_'AHHHH~💞❤💞💕💞💗 AHHHH~💞💞❤💗💕 AAAAAAHHH~💗💗💞💞💕💗 AHHHHH~❤💕❤💞💕💗 AAAHHHHH~❤💞💕💗💕💞 AAHHHHHH~❤💞💕💗❤💞❤💕 IMPREGNATE ME❤❤❤💕 IMPREGNATE ME IMPREGNATE ME IMPREGNATE ME IMPREGNATE ME IMPREGNATE ME~~~💗💞💕💗💞💕💗💞💕💕 IMPREGNATE MY ASS IMPREGNATE MY PUSSY IMPREGNATE MY THROAT--FILL ME UP WITH ALL OF YOUR HORSE-SPUNK~❤❤💕💕💕💗💗💞 FILL ME UP~💗💗❤❤💕💕 FILL ME UP~❤❤💞💗❤ FILL ME UP DADDIES~~~❤💕💞💕💗❤💞 FUCK THE CHURCH, FUCK THE GODDESS I DON'T NEED THEM~~~💗❤💞💕💗❤💞 TURN ME INTO A SEMEN TOILET~~❤💗💞💞💞❤ HORSE SEMEN TOILET~❤💕💗💗❤ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~💞💞💗❤💗❤💞…'_ **

Cock-crazed delirium had permanently taken hold in that little head of hers, and what remained were the pussy-throbbing thoughts of a dumb, horse-addicted bitch. All of the cock-pumping and cock-bumping and cock-bulging and cock-bullying on just one person left marianne in a constant state of permanent orgasm that is leaving her exhausted and near-lifeless.

And so were the cocks soon enough, their loose sets of nuts tensing and raising higher up to their bases. Like catapults readying to hurl their massive loads, they also were ready to hurl their gooey semen~ Shoveling out all of the lukewarm spunk-lakes settled in every stretched-open hole down into the increasingly high cum-pile at their feet, this last batch of monster-dicked horses readied their gurgling semen-dispensers and all smacked their members to the hilt..

**And then they all simultaneously came~💞**

**_SHHGPLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!♡♡!!♡_ **

**_SPLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!!!♡♡♡_ **

**_SHPLLLLLUUUUUUUUUHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!!!♡♡♡_ **

**_SHPLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!♡♡!♡!!♡♡_ **

**_SPPLLLUUUUUURRRRRRRRRT~!♡♡!!!!!♡♡♡_ **

**_SHPLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!!!♡♡♡♡♡_ **

**_SPLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!!!!!!♡♡♡_ **

**_SHPLLLLLUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~♡♡!!♡!!!!_ **

**_SPLLLLLOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRT~!♡!♡!♡!♡!♡!♡_ **

Everything turned white. 

Everything became boiling hot. 

For all Marianne knew in her warped mind, she was burning on the sun. Not even one single inhumane sound or pathetic, guttural moan came out of her mouth: for once, too much fun finally overwhelmed her vocal chords, every which way of her impaled form and holes  **_e x p l o d i n g_ ** with white-

-hot-

**_-stallion jizz~❤❤❤_ **

**_"...❤💕❤💞❤💕❤💞❤💞❤💗❤💗❤💞❤💗❤💞💕💗❤💞💞💞❤💗💞❤💕💗❤💗…"_ **

Body bloating into a true cum balloon, a broken condom that couldn't retain or contain the thirty-four consecutive deluges of stomach-clogging cream, Marianne  _ slid _ off from all nine dicks and proceeded to get doused in a seemingly never-ending rain of horse-brand ball-chowder. Slipped off so easily due to all nine pulling out in union and letting her flop to the ground belly-first...

**_SPLAAAASH~♡♡♡_ **

**~~♡~~♡~~♡~~**

**_"HaahHgGuuuUghh~~~💔💞💞💔💞💞... GHUURKH~❤💕💗💗... HhOOooooGGlLaaAAgKaahhh~~~💞💞❤💞❤…"_ **

Dry-heaved retches of nut-soup and cum-vomit submerged just about less than half of Marianne's face and fallen body, the paler dick-produce doing well to pile up around all over the priestess, with only her upper bust and back and the swell of her ass rising above the grimy fuck-puddle she was nearly consumed of.

Utterly pleased with their end result, this last round of horses left Marianne there to drown in their months-old sludge with otherwise no contemplation, their own heads probably coming off the delightful high of having the best fuck in Fódlan today after years of Edelgard's conquest. They and Marianne seemed to forget the horse that started it all at the very back still watching there, the one that eroded the strumpet of stallions' morality and letting it's friends run a fucking train every which way possible. Noticing it was really just the horse in question left,  _ that _ was when it began to walk back to the cummy aftermath of the almost-unconscious dick-bitch Marianne, and once she heard some hooves marching towards her, her glazed, unfocused eye looked up. 

It's looming shadow was so  _ intimidating… _ A-And its coat… Even the specific timing of its footsteps were familiar, in that cock-addled head of hers.

Even with the memories of her entire education at the Officers Academy super-fucked out till cock replaced them, and even some of her memories of the past few years, one thing still held out in her brain.

One important friend that made her time at Garreg Mach bearable.

_ "D-Dsh… D- _ **_DOOhhhhrrr… GLuck~💕💗❤💗… D-DoHrrTteeEEeeEEeeee~~~💗❤💗❤💗"_ **

Some more jizz flew out her mile-wide anus in love~♡

So scared of falling into depravity from the very beginning from when she was trapped, she wasn't able to comprehend that it was her  _ own _ horse that helped to break her brain a little by pushing it's humongous balls into her face. 

He was the one that started it all. And Marianne knew exactly why.

That was when she struggled up back on all fours, cum sticking to every part of her being,  _ and fully submitted to her own steed~ _

_ "NghOoahH~❤💗💗… H-Heehee~~💗💗💗…..  _ **_O-Oh nhooooo~~~❤❤💕 M-Myy big, fat, gahping ASSHOLE i-is exposshed for any bad cockkh to FUHCK💗💞❤💕💞💞 Don't f-fuckhh your mashterr shtupidh Dorteeeeeee….~~~💕❤💗❤💕💗💞 D-Dohn't thake advantagge of me a-andh break me completely~~💕💕❤💗💞… I think you'll_ ** **_destroy me~💗💗💗❤❤❤💞💞💞"_ **

All topped off by the same ass-wagging, spreading her marvelous cheeks apart as she did five years ago for her horse, when she became drunk on the stable-musk and teased her young steed to fuck her stupid before being interrupted by other students walking into the area. To finally apologize to Dorte for not providing him the relief he long desired from her long ago and has since continuously rejected his feelings and attempts at impaling her on his ever-growing, gargantuan mega-cock.

The same ass that was constantly riding atop his back, the same ass that grew fatter and firmer with every year due to settling into her role in the war, the same ass that was constantly outlined and pressed against her blue dress, the same ass that Dorte has seen be demolished multiple times over by his comrades and reduced to a sopping prolapsed hole that still hungered for more.

_ "C-C'monnh Dohrte~ ~💕💕 💞  _ **_T-Take whatsh yoursss~💗"_ **

**Well, there was only one thing left to do for Dorte.**

____________________________________________________________________________

**_[1 Horse Left~♡]_ **

**_"GhlUUuuRrkh~ ~ ~ ~💞💞💞💞……. hgGlUUOorkhh~~ ~ ~💗💕💕💔💞…… G-... GhWoouuOckh~ ~~ ~~ 💞💔💞💔💞💔💞…."_ **

And very happily did Dorte took up on his owner's offer:  **….By going all the way through and impaling Marianne on the alpha cock that should have fucked her silly five years ago, the supreme four-footer blasting through the horse-made cavern that was her ass, and that giant, flared, red tip out the other logical end that was her mouth. From sore anus to choking mouth, Dorte had his supposed 'rider' lifted off the ground and dangling erotically from his strong, monster-horsecock, the blunt crown of his cock pressing well into Marianne's nose and lips.**

Literally fucked whole, ass-through-mouth, ass flat into his base along with his tense ballsack heating against her sore cuntlips, back forced to arch and suspended to his underside, Marianne really was skewered  **like a fucking PIG, complete with the red-apple protruding out her mouth~❤**

The other spent horses stared in amusement and awe **,** fully knowing the corruption and total assimilation of Marianne was complete, and simply admired the cock-hardening way her body spasmed and shook impaled upon a perfect supercock like Dorte's. The way her fingers went crooked and bent, the way her toes scrunched in agonizing euphoria, the tears of joy from her eyes and pussy-- it was quite literally the most perfect image of a conquered Horseslut.

Now, enough of the horses' point of view; lets check up on how Marianne's mental state was doing.

**_'❤💗💔💕💗💞~DOoOooO-OoOrrRTE-eeEESSsSH MmY NHEW GoOOOooOOOoooOOoDDDdddDDDDddD~ ~ ~~~ ~❤❤❤💕 💗💞💗💕💕 TH-TH-THey'RrrRE mYY NeEeEEwww GOoOOoOOODDddDDDSSSHhhhhHH~~ ~ ~❤ 💔💔💔 💞💔 💔💞💗… 💞💞💗💕❤💗~I-I'MMMMM ABBHaAaNDOnNiiiING TH-THE CHUUuuuUUU-U-uuUURCHHSHH~~💔💔💕💗💞... 💗❤💞❤💞💗~IIIiii'MMHH SHOooOoWWWY ShOooOTHIIsssSHhhHH~~ ~💕💗❤💞💞💔💞…… HOooOoOOOOoRrrRRShhhECOoOOoooOOOHhhhHHhhcCkkKkKKK~~ ~~ ~💔💔💔💗💞❤💗💗💗💗💕'_ **

It was a divine miracle that her brain wasn't somehow just a blank void with just a picture of a dick in the middle and actually kept having thoughts, however broken and disabled they sounded.

The mighty steed didn't even need to move to fully appreciate the nice little human onahole tensing all over its near two meter length, the sensation of its entire owner's tight body through her pounded-wide digestive system enough to satisfy Dorte's long desired dreams of giving her what she deserved. Fucked so hard and by so many horsecocks, and yet she was still a tight buxom Horseslut, every fleshy wall in her body doing its best to tighten around the monster pillar that piked her naked form.

Every other noble steed within the stables were resting, many of them spent and satisfied by their latest supreme conquest, while others were eating from their towels. Soon enough they all laid in their respective sections and rested atop their hay beds, quiet soon replacing the nonstop sounds of sex and screeching that would soon be commonplace for the coming months of war. All that was left were some horses muttering in their sleep, sometimes the click of some hooves, and the squelching wet sounds of skewered bitch on a dick capable of only obstructed choking noises.

**_"C-c AHn'ttt…. Th-ThiIIInk… StraA-i-i-iGhtH ~ ~~~ ~~💔 💔💔💔💕 💔💔……. C-CAahWckKk~💔 ~💗💞~ ~~💔💕💞……. COhhhhckkh~………. Cock….."_ **

White noise replaced any thoughts left in Marianne's head, her whole being for all intents and purposes reduced to nothing more than a full body sex doll, and really, that's what she was now.

Game over for Marianne~❤

………...

…….

…

  
  


Then, a creak broke the gurgled silence.

Some loud wood scratched against the earthen floor of the stable, and suddenly, the twilight sun spilled all over into the room from the entrance, an orange light hitting the cock-suspended Marianne and her rider, Dorte.

Who was it that opened the door?

"Ah, it looks like you've mastered your Riding skill level Marianne."

Byleth entered the cum-rank room with nary a change in her expression, as usual, even after merging with Sothis. She stared at the fucked-all-the-way-through priestess, naked and with a giant dick out her mouth, and instead turned towards the towering Dorte and pet his head.

"Good job on helping your rider, Dorte. Sorry I wasn't here for five whole years to help train other girls in Riding, but I hope Marianne sufficed."

Scratching the back of his ear and him leaning into it like it was normal, all the while a gagging, stupid Marianne twitch and squirt another litre of femcum to the floor, Byleth finally acknowledged the quivering fuckmeat below her.

"Nice to see you doing well Marianne. After this I'm going to start training you in Flying next, so be prepared to handle some Pegasi too, alright?" 

**_"GHFhHhffFfffCKk~💔💔💔"_ **

"Good."


End file.
